


Clever Borrower

by HiddenDreamer67



Series: G/t Prompts [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Human!Virgil, Slice of Life, borrower au, borrower!logan, human!patton, human!roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Oneshots from a world where borrower Logan lives in the walls of an apartment building and is discovered by three of the tenants, Roman, Patton, and Virgil. Prompts and Requests welcome.





	1. Escape

“No, I found him first!” Roman clutched Logan closer to his chest like a prized hamster. “He’s mine.” 

“He’s  _ yours _ ?” Virgil laughed. “Last I checked, he wasn’t property. He’s just a freeloader hanging out in our walls.” 

“You KNEW?” Logan’s jaw dropped, flabbergasted at the idea of a human knowing his whereabouts this whole time. 

“Well yeah.” Virgil shrugged, smirking. “You’re not that clever.” 

Logan’s brain took a moment to process this.  _ You’re not that clever. _ All this time he thought he was so smart, being cautious not to leave a trace of his existence. Logan often rolled his eyes at how easily humans were tricked. Was Logan the one being tricked all along?

_ You’re not that clever. _ He staked his life every day on his wits, and yet somewhere along the line he had slipped up. Where? How? What did Virgil know? Perhaps Virgil was right.

_ You’re not that clever You’re an idiot You couldn’t even be a decent borrower in a house of morons You’re a moron You’re useless You’re brain is all you had and you blew it- _

“Hey, kiddo?” Patton spoke up, looking down at Logan with worry. “You don’t look so good.”

“Yeah, ‘cause Roman’s holding him like a stress ball.” Virgil rolled his eyes.

“I am not!” Roman protested, although he slackened his grip for good measure. Roman held out Logan in front of his face to examine him further. 

“I’m...fine.” Logan lied. “Just put me down.”

“What?” Roman looked upset at the thought of letting go of Logan again so soon. “But-”

“Put me DOWN, Roman!” Logan yelled, losing his cool for a moment.  _ That wasn’t very clever of you, Logan. _

“Okay, okay!” Roman hastily put Logan down on the ground, taking a step back to give him some room. The three human beings stood there, watching as Logan collected himself before walking off towards the couch. 

“Where ya going, tom thumb?” Virgil called out, amused at the time it was taking Logan to cross into the living room. 

So, Virgil doesn’t know everything. Logan made a note of that in his head, pleased to have some sort of advantage. 

“Virgil, be nice.” Patton reminded him. He crouched down on the ground. “Logan, we’re sorry if we hurt your feelings. Wanna come back and talk about it? C’mere, little buddy.” Logan didn’t turn around. 

“Oh Logan, stop trying to hide away.” Roman sighed. His thunderous footsteps suddenly came closer, causing Logan to break into a run. 

“Roman!” Patton scolded, rushing over to try and stop him. “That’s rude!”

Logan had gotten under the couch, panting as he regained his breath. Roman’s and Patton’s legs quickly came into view.

“What, you want him to run away from us?” Roman retorted. 

“I don’t want to scare him.” Patton replied, getting down on his hands and knees. He looked under the couch, but Logan was not there. “Logan? Where are ya, lil’ guy?”

Roman joined him on the ground. “Why, he’s vanished! Poof!”

Virgil came over to investigate as well. “...well that’s weird.” He reached a hand underneath, but he felt nothing in the darkness either.

“Logan, please come back.” Patton called out. “Wherever you are.”

“But where on earth could he be?” Roman pondered aloud. 

Logan, of course, could hear the loud human voices as he traversed through the passageways of the walls. He wondered how long it would take the humans to realize the outlet cover on the back wall was slightly crooked. Perhaps they would figure out his escape route through the walls by the time he had moved out tonight, in keeping with the borrower code.

Then again, they weren’t that clever.


	2. Roman's Drunk and Sad and Logan's Trying to Fix It

“Logan?” Patton knocked softly on the bedroom wall, wondering if the borrower would even hear it what with all the music coming from the downstairs apartment. Luckily he did, as Logan came out a moment later, looking only a little annoyed. “Sorry, I know the party’s got you a little tense.”

“Indeed.” Logan’s tone was bordering on snippy.

“It’s just that, well, Roman wanted to come back here to grab something, but now he’s locked in the bathroom, and come  _ on _ I can’t go to the party alone now everybody will ask where he went but-”

“What does this have to do with me?” Logan interrupted Patton’s rambling explanation.

“Will you get him to come out?” Patton asked. “Or at least comfort him, so I’m not worried when I go back downstairs.”

“What?” Logan looked almost appalled by the idea. “Why me?”

“Well...you’re the only one who can fit under the door.” Patton admitted sheepishly.

“No, Roman will be fine.” Logan shook his head. “He’s most likely just being dramatic.”

“Please Logan?” The human pleaded. “I’m really worried about him...I’ll get you all the crofters you want!”

Logan paused, having been about to step back into the wall. “...your terms are acceptable.”

Patton cheered, nearly defining the borrower as he scooped him up. It seemed Patton had been drinking because he forgot to request permission before grabbing, and that only made Logan’s unease grow about what state he might find Roman in. 

“Roman?” Patton called out, pausing to knock on the bathroom door. 

“Leave me to my misery!” The door wailed.

“Okay kiddo.” Patton responded as he set Logan down on the floor. “I’m going back downstairs. If you need anything, Logan’s here.”

“...Logan?”

“Salutations.” Logan grunted, struggling to squeeze himself through the gap. He looked up, noticing that Roman was sat in the bathtub with his knees tucked up against his chest. It was clear the human had been crying. 

“What...what are you doing here?” Roman seemed to have paused his tears to stare in bewilderment down at Logan.

“I’m here to assess your mental health.” Logan straightened, brushing off his clothing. “Patton is concerned.”

“I’m fine.” Roman hiccuped, looking a mess.

“...I see.” Logan looked unconvinced. “ Roman, are you aware you don’t have to deal with everything alone?”

“What do you mean?” Roman tilted his head. 

“I mean, perhaps it would be beneficial if you share what is troubling you.” Logan suggested.

“It’s nothing.” Roman was quick to push the idea away, but after looking at the borrower again he began to tear up and his upper lip trembled.

“Uh oh.” Logan muttered, sensing a wave of feelings.

“It’s just…” Roman’s voice was shaky. “Oh, every one of my friends hates me and I’m a piece of garbage, but it’s fine. I’ll just live in this porcelain tub until I die and make life easier.”

“Why do you think everyone hates you?” Logan pressed.

“They just  _ do _ !” Roman insisted, breaking out into full on wailing again.

“Oh good lord.” Logan moved closer, making sure he could be heard over Roman’s cries. “Roman, why does Patton hate you?”

“W-what?”

“Why does Patton hate you?” Logan repeated. “Give me logical reasons why Patton would hate you.”

“Well...I haven’t been a v-very good friend.” Roman explained. “I left him and I ruined his night.”

“No, you did no such thing.” Logan shook his head. “You made Patton concerned, but that was merely because he cares about you. If Patton hated you he wouldn’t have gone through all the trouble of fetching me.”

“Okay, but- Virgil hates me!” Roman leaned forwards. “He hasn’t hung out with me in days.”

“No, Virgil is merely introverted.” Logan corrected. “He likely needed some time alone to recuperate. You are jumping to conclusions.”

Roman seemed confused by this, his drunken mind clearly struggling to understand why he should remain upset. “But...you hate me.”

“Me?” Logan’s tone was surprised. He was unaware that he held a place of importance in Roman’s life. He rarely interacted with any of his human companions due to his old borrower customs.

“You’re never around.” Roman insisted. “And you act so scared, and you think I’m dumb, and- and you hate me because I ruined everything for you.”

“Roman, that is incorrect.” Logan stepped even closer, craning his neck back to look up at the human. “Despite our….history, I bear no ill will towards you. Indeed, I am actually quite grateful for the .life you’ve been able to help provide me, untraditional as it may be.”

Roman’s tears had stopped by now, as the human stared down at the borrower with a hopeful and awestruck expression.

“As for intelligence, you are certainly not inferior.” Logan assured him. “You approach problems with a more creative touch that an individual such as myself lacks. You are a bright student, and you know my opinion in this respect is valid because if you were truly incompetent I would have moved.”

This caused Roman to chuckle. “Thanks. I guess I just let my negative thoughts carry me away.”

“It happens to the best of us.” Logan waved him off. “Indeed, that is why it’s beneficial to ground ourselves with the assistance of others.” 

“Thank you, Logan.” Roman reached out, quickly grabbing up the borrower and hugging him to his chest. Logan let out a slight ‘oof’ but otherwise barely flinched, and even managed to give Roman’s chest an awkward pat. Perhaps he was cut out for this after all.

“You are just...the sweetest individual ever.” Roman’s voice broke, new tears forming. 

Logan looked up, confused. Now there were  _ happy  _ tears? Roman hugged him even tighter, a few of the tears falling on Logan. The borrower huffed, wondering how he would possibly get through this night. Perhaps this wasn’t worth a lifetime supply of Crofters.


End file.
